super_smash_bros_mii_championshipfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros Mii Championship Season 1
The Super Smash Bros Mii Championship Season 1 was the first SSBMC to take place. All matches (except the Final) were on Battlefield. The winner of this championship was Francis, after a dominant campaign he was seen as a SSBMC Legend. Soon after, he announced a 1-Year Sabbatical. All contestants were controlled by CPU's. Contestants The contestants all had experience on SSB, Apollo made his debut on the contest 2 Weeks before the start. Apollo managed to join the contest after winning the Aspirations Cup Season 1. Group Stage Group 1: In Group 1, the contestants were Smiley, JP, Eric and Donut. Smiley would on to win his Group Stage, but JP, Eric and Donut were all tied for 2nd Place. A rematch was done without Smiley since he was qualified. JP would go on to win the 2nd Place match, consolidating a place on the last 16. Group 2: In Group 2, the contestants were Bia, Dani, V. Seiji and Pedro. Bia won the Group Stage to secure her a place in the Quarterfinals. But the greatest surprise of the afternoon was Dani and her 2nd Place, beating Fan-Favourite Pedro and Veteran V. Seiji. Group 3: In Group 3, the contestants were Francis, Lucas, Thiago and V. Nina. Francis won the Group Stage after beating Lucas on Sudden Death. Thiago scored a 0 after doing 1 KO and suffering 2 WO's. V. Nina placed last with a score of -3, which would turn out to be last overall on the entire championship. Group 4: In Group 4, the contestants were Apollo ®, Marzia, Miki and Teddy. The results were settled after Apollo ® defeated Marzia in Sudden Death. Miki scored a quiet -1, while Teddy scored a -2. Group 5: In Group 5, the contestants were Nate, Boy, Mrs. Godfrey and Mateu. Nate crusailed with the victory, but Boy, Mrs. Godfrey and Mateu all tied for 2nd Place. Boy would go on to win the 2nd Place Battle in order to qualify. Group 6: In Group 6, the contestants were Ginger, Taisei, Mrs. Underwood (Abbreviated Underwood for short) and Shafeeq. On the end of the match, Ginger and Taisei would go on Sudden Death mode, and Ginger won, placing 1st, followed by Taisei. Group 7: In Group 7, the contestants participating were André, Dudii, Mia and Octávio. André won the Group Stage, qualifiying. But Dudii and Mia tied fully. So since Dudii had managed to survive with a 178% against Mia's 165%, Dudii qualified. Group 8: In Group 8, the contestants participating were V. Zeca, Girl, Gina and Marie. V. Zeca won with a score of 1 after doing 3 KO's while she suffered 2 WO's. Girl qualified ahead of Gina despite their scores both being 0. That is because Girl caused more KO's than Gina, meaning Girl qualified. Quarterfinals Quarterfinal 1: In the 1st Quarterfinal, the contestants participating were Francis, Marzia, Smiley and Dani. Francis would win the Quarterfinal after defeating Marzia on Sudden Death mode. Smiley placed 3rd with 0 Points and Dani placed last with a score of -2. Quarterfinal 2: In the 2nd Quarterfinal, the contestants participating were Girl, Taisei, André and Nate. Girl won the quarterfinal to head to the semifinal, while Taisei beat André by amount of KO's. Nate was last with -1 Point after setting the record of highest overall score on SSBMC History with 3 on the Group Stage where he was on Group 5. Quarterfinal 3: In the 3rd Quarterfinal, the contestants participating were Apollo ®, Lucas, JP and Bia. Apollo would go on to win the Quarterfinal after beating Lucas on Sudden Death mode. JP was 3rd with 0 Points while Bia placed last with -2 Points. Quarterfinal 4: In the 4th Quarterfinal, the contestants participating were Dudii, Boy, Ginger and V. Zeca. Dudii won after prevailing against Boy and Ginger on Sudden Death mode. Boy recorded here the 1st SD (Self Destruction) in SSBMC history, a statement of the organizers saying: "In Quarterfinal 4, Boy recorded the championship's first SD (Self Destruction). Had he not recorded the SD, he would have won the semi-final." Semifinals Semifinal 1: In the 1st Semifinal, the contestants participating were Francis, Boy, Apollo ® and Taisei. Francis won once again, with Boy in 2nd. Apollo ended his campaign with 3rd and -1 Point, followed by Taisei, who was last due to number of WO's. Semifinal 2: In the 2nd Semifinal, the contestants participating were Girl, Marzia, Lucas and Dudii. Girl won after winning in her Quarterfinal. Marzia placed 2nd despite having the same results as Lucas. The official statement of the organizers was: "In Semifinal 2, Marzia and Lucas tied for 2nd Place. Since Marzia survived with the biggest percentage, she will move on to the final.", confirming Marzia in the final alongside Girl. Final Final: In the Final of the SSBMC Season 1, the contestants participating were Francis, Boy, Girl and Marzia. Marzia placed last with -1 Point, after the Final she said "I'm really happy. Even if I didn't win, I wasn't expecting to go this far." Boy and Girl tied for 2nd Place. The Organizers' response was: "In the Final, Boy and Girl tied for 2nd Place. Since Boy survived with the biggest percentage, he got 2nd." Girl seemed annoyed but she said "I'm Fine." while Boy said "I feel amazing! I can't believe I got this high overall. Just missing out on 1st already accomplishes me.", thus meaning Francis was the SSBMC Season 1 Champion! Francis posted on his TVEEter "WE ARE THE CHAMPS!! AWESOME!" and he'd soon announce a 1-Season Sabbatical from the SSBMC in order to open doors for rookies. After the Competition After the Competition, Francis announced he would take a 1-Year Sabbatical in order to open doors for rookies. Last Placed Overall V. Nina also announced she would take a 2-Year Sabbatical in order to open doors for rookies as well.